Apple And Cinnamons
by Hoshikawa Mey
Summary: Karena dia, adalah perempuan pertamaku. -Kurosaki Ichigo- (For Deathberry Challenge)


**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

 **.**

 _Karena cinta tetaplah polos dan sederhana, meski tidak masuk akal kemunculannya._

 _Seperti reaksi kimia, apel dan kayu manis._

 _Utada Hikaru - Apple And Cinnamons_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apple and Cinnamons**

 **.**

 **Hoshikawa Mey**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, kau! Berhentilah melawan, tetap diam disini!"

Pemuda bersurai orange ambruk dengan mudah, tubuh tak berdaya dengan kedua tangan terikat dihempas begitu saja pada permukaan lantai yang sudah menyerupai tanah. Mulutnya dibekap kuat, kedua pergelangan kaki dan tangan diikat dalam simpul mati, melumpuhkan pergerakan agar tidak mudah kabur. Kulitnya yang biasa dirawat kini penuh debu dan goresan, jejak-jejak penampilan seorang bangsawan musnah digantikan penampilan kumal meski bajunya sendiri terbuat dari kualitas kain terbaik sepenjuru negeri.

"Kau akan terus disini sampai keluarga kayamu menebusmu, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Mata hazel si surai orange—Kurosaki Ichigo—menyipit, memandang sinis pada seseorang berpenampilan kumal yang duduk di kursi kayu dihadapannya. Ada beberapa bekas goresan di wajahnya membuat Ichigo cukup sanksi telah berapa banyak kejadian berbahaya yang dilewati untuk bertahan hidup.

Dua belas jam yang lalu, Ichigo masih berada nyaman menyeruput teh apel kayu manis dalam ruang pribadinya, bersantai menunggu pelayan menyiapkan pakaian untuk perjamuan makan malam dengan salah seorang kolega penting ayahnya. Yah—beberapa bulan lalu usianya genap memasuki usai 17 tahun, usia yang cukup pantas untuk seorang kaum terpelajar sepertinya untuk memulai memahami dasar-dasar bisnis keluarga, memantapkan diri menjadi seorang pewaris.

Benar—dua belas jam yang lalu.

Rencana yang begitu sempurna sebelum dua orang bertopeng berpakaian kumuh menyusup ke dalam ruangan, menculik tanpa ada sedikitpun persiapan dari Kurosaki muda.

"Apa maksud tatapanmu itu, hha?!" geram si wajah sangar melemparkan botol minuman ke perapian, menyulut api lebih besar karena kandungan alkohol yang masih tersisa residunya. Tubuh yang memiliki dua kali ukuran Ichigo bangkit berdiri, berjalan menghampiri Ichigo bak onggokkan sampah tak berguna.

"Kau tahu—" telapak kaki memijakkan dengan manis di atas surai orange Ichigo, memperlakukan seperti keset kaki. "—aku bisa saja membunuhmu sekarang. Kau jangan macam-macam, nyawamu ada di tanganku."

Ichigo menyentakkan kepala, mengenyahkan telapak kaki yang begitu nyaman bertengger di kepalanya. Menunjukkan perlawanan terang-terangan, tidak gentar meski sewaktu-waktu tubuhnya bisa diremukan.

Mata hitam si kumal berkilat, dengusan kasar lolos dari hidungnya yang besar. Kakinya menghentak, bersiap mengayunkan pada tubuh terikat Ichigo. "Kau! Berani-beraninya—"

"Hentikan, Yammy!"

Ichigo terselamatkan. Seseorang berambut merah muda masuk. Meski tampilannya juga kumal seperti gelandangan, tapi setidaknya dia jauh lebih rapi dan tidak begitu ketara kesan bahwa dia adalah salah satu orang yang menculik Ichigo.

Si badan raksasa—Yammy, mengurungkan niat serta kembali bersikap santai berpaling ke si rambut merah muda. "Hhu, Szayel? Kau merusak kesenanganku. Katanya kau tidak mau kesini malam ini?"

"Aku juga malas kesini, tapi tikus kecil ini tidak berhenti mencuri keju-keju di lemari."

Bukan tikus dalam artian yang sebenarnya, mungkin cuma ungkapan karena detik berikutnya si rambut merah muda menghempaskan tubuh mungil yang terus diseretnya sendari tadi. Ichigo mempertajam pandangan, tubuh mungil yang memiliki surai hitam dan iris violet sebesar lemon, dan—seorang perempuan?

Apakah dia juga korban penculikan? Tapi pakaiannya compang-camping seperti dua orang penculik Ichigo, dan kedua tangannya tidak terikat terlihat sedang menggenggam erat-erat sebuah buku tua dan setangkai bunga lili putih yang tidak jelas lagi bentuknya.

"Dia menyukai buku dan bunga itu, makanya dia terus mencuri dari ruanganmu." Yammy tidak lagi fokus pada objek yang telah di culiknya dua belas jam lalu. Mungkin karena rasa pertemanan yang kuat membuatnya lebih memilih berpartisipasi dalam pesta si rambut merah muda. Tangannya terulur, mengcengkram surai-surai hitam hingga membuat kepala si mungil terangkat memperlihatkan wajah meringis kesakitan."Hei, Rukia. Kenapa kau tidak bisa diam saja mengurusi nenek kesayanganmu? Kau itu perempuan, buku tidak pantas dipegang tikus sepertimu."

"Dia ini menyebalkan, keras kepala. Aku sudah kehilangan cara menghukumnya."

"Kau sudah mencoba mengurungnya di gudang?"

"Sudah. Itu tidak berhasil, dia ini seperti sudah tidak ada takutnya lagi."

"Ah—kau benar. Di bunuh pun rasanya tidak akan puas. Membuatnya menangis minta ampun mungkin akan menyenangkan?"

"Hhu?"Szayel menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Secercah ide nakal melintas di kepala melihat ada sosok lain yang sempat menjadi objek kekesalan Yammy. "Menangis minta ampun ya?" tangannya merogoh saku, mengeluarkan pisau lipat kecil menghampiri tubuh bersurai orange.

"Szayel, kau mau apa? Kau bilang jangan membunuhnya?"

"Tentu. Kita tidak akan membunuhnya, kita hanya akan bersenang-senang sebebentar."

Ichigo menyeret paksa tubuhnya, berusaha setidaknya menjauh walau pergerakkannya lebih lambat dari seekor siput. Jujur daripada si badan raksasa, si merah muda jauh lebih mengerikan. Tatapan tenang yang seirama tingkah laku lebih mencermikan pembunuh berdarah dingin yang sadis.

Kilatan pisau menyilaukan mata. Jantung Ichigo berpacu, mengantisipasi segala ketakutan yang mungkin akan terjadi, menyaksikan seksama ujung pisau mengarah siap menghunus. Apakah Ichigo akan mati? Akankah ini menjadi akhir bagi Kurosaki Ichigo pewaris satu-satunya keluarga Kurosaki?

Benar.

Seharusnya Ichigo sadar sejak awal. Ia adalah pewaris satu-satunya. Pasti ada banyak pihak yang ingin menyingkirkannya. Tidak perduli keluarga jauh ataupun dekat, semua pasti memiliki pemikiran yang serupa.

Kedua mata Ichigo masih terpejam erat ketika menerima hunusan pisau. Namun sekejap berlalu tubuhnya tidak merasakan sakit dimana pun selain ikatan di kedua kaki yang tidak terasa lagi.

Eh?

Kelopak mata Ichigo membuka, tidak begitu mencerna situsai meskipun si rambut merah muda telah bergerak menjauh merebut perempuan berubuh mungil dari temannya, mulai menyeret ke arah Ichigo.

"Kau!" Szayel menghempaskan tubuh mungil tepat di sebelah Ichigo, cukup kuat karena disertai dengan bunyi gedebuk keras. Perempuan itu meringis, meringkuk kesakitan memeluk bukunya.

"Hei, rambut orange!" Szayel melipat tangan didepan dada, menatap dengan mata penuh kebosanan. "Cepat tiduri dia!"

Si mungil terkesiap, mencoba bangkit mengumpulkan kekuatan yang tersisa.

"Kau mau kemana tikus kecil?" tendangan kuat mendarat ke perutnya. Menendang tanpa ampun meski berkali-kali gadis itu menjerit kesakitan.

Disisi lain, Ichigo terdiam membatu di tempat. Menyaksikan dengan penuh keterkejutan, otaknya lumpuh dari berfikir, tubuhnya mendingin dan gemetar.

Apa-apaan kedua orang ini? Mereka memang penculik, tapi berani bertaruh kedua orang itu jauh lebih tidak bermoral dari semua makhluk di dunia.

"Kenapa kau masih diam saja, Orange?" Szayel berhenti melayangkan tendangan. "Kalau kau tidak mau, berarti kau lebih bersedia menjadi penonton. Telanjangi dia, Yammy!"

Yammy tertawa sekencang-kencangnya, tidak perlu menimbang perbuatannya pantas ataupun tidak, ia tetap menjalankan perintah Szayel. Menyambut senang jerit ketakutan perempuan mungil yang bergerak menendang-nendang walau percuma karena bajunya telah terobek satu per satu.

Baik Yammy dan Szayel tertawa. Senang akhirnya mainan mereka bisa berguna.

Ichigo terjebak dalam kebimbangan. Antara dia menonton tidak melakukan apapun, atau berupaya mencari cara. Sejak kecil otaknya terdokrin untuk menjadi seorang pelindung. Seangkuh apapun di luar sana, tetap ia tidak keberatan melindungi orang-rang yang baginya butuh perlindungan. Dan sekarang—ketika ada orang yang betul-betul membutuhkan pertolongannya, akankah ia tetap diam?

Nafas Ichigo tertahan, manik violet itu menondongnya kini. Menatap langsung ke iris hazel Ichigo, seperti meminta untuk diselamatkan. Itulah titik balik dari segalanya, memberikan kekuatan untuk mengenyahkan segala kebimbangan. Ichigo bangkit, berlari menabrakkan diri pada tubuh besar Yammy untuk menyingkir dari mencabik-cabik pakaian si gadis violet. Keduanya terjatuh dilantai, namun posisi Yammy setidaknya sudah lebih jauh dari tubuh setengah telanjang perempuan itu.

"Aaa—kau sudah berubah pikiran, Orange?"

Gelap...

Semua menjadi gelap, seluruh indra kehilangan fungsi, tubuh mati rasa, dan telinga menjadi kebas. Terakhir yang paling diingat adalah senyum miring menjijikan dari seorang Szayel.

" _Sir_?"

Nafas.

" _Sir_ , Anda baik-baik saja?"

Kelopak mata Ichigo membuka, berubah menyipit ketika cahaya lampu penerangan menyilaukan mata.

"Anda sepertinya bermimpi buruk, _Sir_. Apakah semua baik-baik saja?"

Ichigo tidak berusaha membuka mata. Lebih memilih menstabilkan nafas meski keringat dingin mengucur seperti ia habis berkuda ribuan mill.

"Semua baik-baik saja, Tessai. Buatkan saja aku teh hangat."

"Baik. _Apple cinnamon tea_ Anda akan segera datang, _Sir_."

Ichigo merubah posisinya mejadi duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang, membiarkan bantalan empuk menyanggah punggung yang lesu. Nafasnya telah kembali normal, sayang jangtungnya masih berdetak cepat.

Hari masih menunjukkan waktu tengah malam, diperkuat dengan kelamnya langit di luar. Ichigo mengusap wajah, menyingkirkan sisa-sisa keringat dari pelipis. Matanya terpejam, mencoba memutar memori mimpi yang baru saja hadir dalam tidurnya.

Sudah lebih sepuluh tahun. Sepuluh tahun silam membuatnya terjebak dalam mimpi yang sama, menghantui dengan perasaan berkecamuk tanpa bisa melakukan sesuatu yang berarti untuk memperbaiki waktu. Tidak ada yang berubah setelah Ichigo kembali dengan selamat pada keluarga Kurosaki. Semua kembali normal, tidak ada lagi percobaan penculikan karena keamanan di perketat, Kurosaki Ichigo pun telah resmi menjadi pewaris kekayaan milik keluarga Kurosaki. Setelah malam penculikan yang mengerikan dalam hidupnya, sungguh semua baik-baik saja.

Meskipun kedua penculiknya tidak berhasil ditangkap, dan—meski gadis itu juga ikut menghilang.

"Teh Anda, _Sir_ ," pelayan pribadi Ichigo masuk menyuguhkan teh disamping tempat tidur. menciptakan aroma apel bercampur kayu manis yang khas. Teh favorit Ichigo. Bahkan pemuda itu tidak bisa berhenti menikmatinya meski siang hari ketika ia diculik tengah menikmati teh serupa.

"Anda memimpikan penculikan itu lagi, _Sir_?" hati-hati Tessai bertanya, mengamati perubahan ekspresi meskipun nihil untuk di korek. Ichigo tetap santai menyeruput tehnya.

"Jangan mengungkit yang sudah berlalu, Tessai."

"Saya merasa masih ada yang Anda tutupi dari saya. Setelah pelaku penculikan Anda tidak ditemukan, Anda lebih memprioritaskan mencari perempuan yang di culik bersama Anda. Dan dia juga tidak ditemukan. Apakah Anda yakin kalau—dia ada?"

Ichigo diam seribu bahasa. Walau begitu, Tessai tahu ada tatapan tidak suka dari kedua manik hazel itu. Dulu mungkin Ichigo akan membentaknya, tapi sekarang pemuda itu jauh lebih dewasa, memilih berdiam diri daripada meributkan argumen yang sama. Tessai membungkukkan badan, berpamitan membiarkan majikannya berfikir sendiri. Ia cukup peka bahwa kesendirian yang diinginkan si hazel.

"Tessai."

"Ya?" gerakan Tessai yang hampir menyentuh gagang pintu terhenti, menatap lagi majikannya untuk memastikan apakah ada sesuatu yang dibutuhkan. Namun tidak ada yang didapati selain tatapan menerawang sang majikan ke luar jendela.

"Dia—perempuan itu, adalah perempuan pertamaku."

Bunyi pintu tertutup membuat Ichigo yakin bahwa ia telah sendirian di dalam kamar. Nafasnya berhembus berat, menyandarkan kembali pada kepala ranjang. Membiarkan aroma lili dari vas bunga di samping melayang masuk ke indra penciuman, setidaknya pikirannya bisa lebih rileks.

"Perempuan pertama, eh?" gumamnya tersenyum pilu.

Benar, karena malam itu...

Nafas Ichigo terengah, tubuh penuh keringatnya ambruk tidak memiliki pertahanan karena kedua tangannya masih terikat di belakang. Hanya tangan kecil yang masih menyanggah didepan dadanya yang membuatnya tidak betul-betul jatuh ambruk.

"Aku heran, kenapa tidak kau saja yang meniduri tikus itu?"

"Aku? Tidak akan. Nenek tua itu meskipun sakit-sakitan, tetap akan mengusirku kalau tahu aku yang meniduri cucu kesayangannya. Setidaknya Rukia lah yang sekarang perempuan murahan karena mau ditiduri oleh orang tidak dikenal, dan aku—tidak bersalah karena tidak melakukan apapun padanya."

"Kau memang licik, Szayel."

"Terimakasih, aku memang jenius."

Keduanya bangkit dari posisi nyaman di tempat duduk. Pergi tanpa rasa bersalah, meninggalkan mereka berdua tanpa perduli apapun lagi. Seperti meninggalkan pesta ketika kemeriahan telah usai. Untuk apa lagi, toh tontonan sudah selesai.

"Hei, kau masih bisa bergerak?"

Eh?

Tatapan hazel Ichigo beralih menatap sosok dibawahnya.

"Bisakah kau menyingkir dari atasku dulu?"

Ichigo mengikuti perintahnya, sedikit terpana melihat tubuh penuh lebam itu masih memiliki tenaga setelah semua yang telah terjadi. Apakah perempuan itu punya tenaga cadangan seperti unta di gurun pasir, apakah yang baru saja terjadi tidak mengguncang dunianya? Tampaknya Ichigo mendapat pengalaman baru bahwa orang-orang dari kalangan bawah memiliki cara pikir unik.

"Cepat perbaiki pakaianmu, dan—bolehkah aku meminjam kemejamu itu?" Perempuan itu memalingkan wajah mencoba menyembunyikan pipi merona merah karena pembicaraan yang sedikit kurang nyaman. Tubuhnya memunggungi Ichigo, menghadap arah lain. "Semua pakaianku sudah robek."

Mata hazel Ichigo memandang dari atas ke bawah, refleks berpaling ketika semua terasa cukup memperjelas situasi. Rasa malu menjalar hingga memunculkan semburat merah di pipi, tidak perlu menimbang tangannya telah melepas kemeja dan melemparkan pada si surai hitam. Tubuhnya menggigil sekejap, merasa hawa dingin menjilat permukaan kulit.

Meringis menahan sakit, perempuan bersurai hitam memaksakan diri bangkit berdiri. Dalam gerakan isyarat memberikan intruksi pada Ichigo mengikuti dalam keadaan diam. Beberapa kali perempuan itu melirik ke belakang, memastikan situasi betul-betul aman bagi mereka untuk melanjutkan. Langkahnya terhenti ketika membuka pintu yang arahnya berlawanan dengan arah masuk si rambut merah muda dan si tubuh raksasa. Kegelapan malam yang begitu pekat terbentang di luar, minim penerangan selain taburan bintang-bintang.

"Dari jalur ini—" tangan si perempuan mengacung lurus, "—kalau terus lari ke utara, kau akan menemukan danau. Disana ada perahu yang bisa di kayuh ke kota seberang, aku menyembunyikannya disemak-semak yang sengaja di tanami bunga lili, kau pasti bisa menemukannya dengan mudah, setelah sampai disana kau sudah aman. Pergilah, sebelum mereka kembali dan hari berubah menjadi terang."

"Kau—tidak ikut denganku?"

Perempuan itu menggeleng, "Pergilah sendiri, ada orang lain yang lebih membutuhkanku disini."

Satu langkah mencapai kebebasan.

Ichigo berlari, dengan sisa nafas dan tenaga. Berlari kecang, tidak sekali pun berbalik menoleh. Meskipun ia begitu ingin melakukannya, tapi ia tidak melakukannya.

.

.

Hujan terus mengguyur ketika kereta kuda milik keluarga Kurosaki meninggalkan toko bunga yang terletak di pertengahan padat kota. Hiru pikuk kereta kuda berlalu lalang memacu kecepatan teratur, tidak mau kalah dengan langkah gesit pejalan kaki yang berupaya cepat tiba pada tujuan.

Suasana kota tidak lagi aman teratur seperti dulu. Mungkin dulu orang-orang takut dan patuh pada peraturan karena didasari dengan keyakinan kuat, sayang tidak berlaku di era sekarang. Cara pandang hidup tampaknya telah berubah bahwa dalam kehidupan yang terpenting justru dunia fana. Masyarakat menyebutnya sebagai era _Ranaissance_ , dimana semua orang mulai menjunjung tinggi kebebasan, tidak lagi menjadikan agama sebagai sumber kepatuhan. Setiap orang tampaknya lebih mementingkan semua yang berasal dari keduniawian dan materi. Mengkambing hitamkan demokrasi sebagai tindak materialisasi.

Ichigo mendengus, cara pandang sekuler. Sungguh ironi, betapa menjijikan dimana materi adalah segalanya. Tidakkah semua pola pikir demikian bertolak belakang dengan situasi sosial antara kelas atas dan bawah yang menjadi terpisah jauh?

Hujan semakin bertambah volumenya. Refleks Ichigo merapatkan mantel hitamnya, mengusir dingin yang berupaya menembus ke pori-pori meski ia sudah begitu aman di dalam kereta. Uap dingin mengepul disaat nafasnya berhembus, mempertegas suhu dingin disaat tangannya melepas sebelah sarung tangan untuk meraih seikat bunga segar disamping tempat duduk.

Lili putih.

Senyumnya tersunging, terpesona pada keindahan milik sang bunga. Suci, anggun, dan begitu menawan hati. Tidak bisa dipungkiri tampaknya itulah alasan serupa kenapa perempuan itu tak bisa lepas dari image bunga lili?

Ichigo masih mengingatnya, bunga yang digenggam perempuan itu, serta padang bunga yang telah menyembunyikan perahu penyelamat nyawanya. Setelah sekian banyak bunga lili, tak lagi mengherankan kenapa perempuan tersebut memiliki aroma yang sama.

Kereta kuda tiba-tiba bergoncang, seketika berhenti mendadak. Nyaris tubuh Ichigo terjerembab ke depan.

"Tessai?" Ichigo mengintip ke kaca jendela depan yang menghubungkan langsung dengan kusir, memastikan situsai yang sedang terjadi.

"Semua baik-baik saja, _Sir_. Seorang pejalan kaki menyeberang—"

"Dia disana!" teriakan terdengar tidak jauh, seperti serombongan orang yang sedang berusaha mengejar sesuatu.

Mata Ichigo menyipit, mempertajam pandangan untuk melihat apa yang menghalangi perjalanannya. Sedikit samar, seseorang basah kuyup diguyur hujan bangkit berdiri, bermantel hitam lusuh, bertubuh kecil, memegang erat di depan dada buku tebal dan setangkai bunga—lili putih?

"Disana!"

Meski tidak begitu terlihat, Ichigo tahu orang itu terkesiap kaget serta ketakutan. Terbukti saat ia mencoba lari lagi, langkahnya nyaris tersandung beberapa kali.

Nafas Ichigo berubah sesak. Tanpa dikontrol tubuhnya telah bergerak membuka pintu kereta, melompat gesit, bergegas mengejar objek pengamatannya yang berlari memasuki kerumunan orang.

Dibelakang Tessai berteriak memanggili namanya, tidak begitu digubris karena langkah kaki Ichigo lebih fokus dalam pengejaran. Langkah di depan amat gesit hingga tak perduli sekencang apapun larinya, tetap tidak berhasil menyusul. Punggung itu terus semakin jauh, menjauh, tidak tergapai.

"Hentikan, _Sir_!" cekalan kuat menghentikan usaha pengejaran Ichigo. Menyadarkan pada fakta bahwa tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilacak ditengah kerumunan selain wajah panik yang tampak begitu bodoh milik Ichigo sendiri.

"Tenanglah, _Sir_. Sepertinya dia sudah berhasil kabur."

"Te,Tessai," nafas dan tubuh Ichigo gemetar, memperlihatkan begitu jelas emosi yang tengah berkecamuk. "Bunga lili, bunga liliku basah. Dia—kehujanan."

Tessai menunduk, menatap serangkaian bunga lili tidak karuan lagi bentuknya dalam genggaman sang majikan.

"Ayo kita beli yang baru—"

"Tidak." suara Ichigo mendingin, entah mungkin karena hujan ataupun suhu udara, yang jelas sikap otoriter khas seorang Kurosaki mendominasi. "Temukan dia. Aku tidak perduli, kau harus bisa membawaku padanya dalam waktu seminggu."

Tessai menghela nafas. Urusan kali ini tidak bisa ditolerir lagi. Mengkesampingkan segala kepentingan jika perlu. "Saya mengerti, _Sir_."

.

.

Tubuh mungil dibalut mantel robek meringkuk di sudut dinding bangunan tua, menyembunyikan diri seperti tikus yang tengah berupaya menggali lobang. Sesekali wajahnya akan merengut serta sesekali mendengus ketika membalik halaman buku dipangkuannya.

Ini sangat buruk baginya. Tulisan didalam buku lumayan pudar, hampir setengah halaman menempel rusak karena terguyur hujan tadi malam. Lebih buruknya lagi, sedikitpun ia belum membacanya.

"Ck! Kalau seperti ini sia-sia aku mati-matian kabur. Isi bukunya sama sekali tidak terbaca."

Wajahnya kembali merengut menelan banyak kekecewaan ketika merelakan buku beharganya harus ditutup kembali. Kedua tangannya menopang dagu serta tidak berhenti cemberut, kembali tenggelam dalam lamunan yang tak berguna.

Andai tidak sesulit ini untuk bisa membaca. Hidup pasti jauh lebih indah bila anak gelandangan sepertinya bisa sekolah seperti anak laki-laki dari keluarga bangsawan. Jika ia seorang laki-laki keturunan bangsawan, pasti seluruh dunia sudah ia jelajahi, seisi perpustakaan sekolah kaum bangsawan sudah ia babat habis. Sayang, semua hanya andai. Faktanya ia tetap seorang gelandangan dari pinggir kota, parahnya lagi—ia seorang perempuan.

Zaman sekarang, anak perempuan tidaklah penting mencari ilmu. Prioritas mereka adalah menikah, melahirkan keturunan laki-laki, dan melayani suami. Terlebih lagi gelandangan sepertinya. Jangan bermimpi mendapat kehidupan lebih layak selain menjadi seorang budak atau wanita penghibur, atau lebih beruntung lagi—menjadi wanita simpanan. Itu sudah hidup yang paling layak dari pada harus mati kelaparan. Dimana semua lebih penting demi mengejar materi. Orang-orang menyebutnya era _Ranaissance_ , masa kebebasan sejuta umat. Tapi—apakah pemerintah yakin setiap masyarakat sudah bisa hidup bebas?

Dengan berat hati tubuhnya berdiri. Kembali ke realita bahwa ia harus pulang. Sudah dua hari ia lari dari rumah setelah menipu dan ditipu pria-pria mata keranjang yang menjanjikan akan memberikan sebuah buku jika ia mau menemani minum. Nyatanya—bukan hanya hampir tidak mendapatkan satu pun buku, ia malah nyaris diperkosa oleh mereka. Beruntung ia sudah cukup cerdas setelah belajar dari pengalaman yang sudah lalu.

Sekarang dia harus pulang. Mengumpulkan tenaga untuk lari apabila menjumpai pria-pria mata keranjang tempo hari, dan merelakan diri menerima pukulan-pukulan yang pasti akan dihadiahkan oleh pamannya. Apa boleh buat. Kalau tidak seperti itu, ia tidak akan bisa bertemu neneknya yang pasti sudah sangat cemas menunggu dirumah.

Nah—saatnya dia—

Seketika tubuh mungil itu ambruk, jatuh tidak berdaya dalam pelukan seseorang tak dikenal.

Apakah sedang terjadi percobaan penculikan?

.

.

Iris violet mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba menyesuaikan diri dari sinar matahari yang menusuk lewat celah tirai. Tubuh mungilnya bersinggut duduk, mencoba mencari tahu keberadaan ia sekarang. Matanya hampir berkeliling ruangan ketika perhatiannya terhenti pada vas bunga yang berada tepat disamping tempat tidur.

"Lili calla!" suaranya terkesiap nyaris menjerit, cepat merangkak kepinggiran ranjang mengingat ukurannya yang cukup besar untuk tubuh semungil dirinya. Rasa antusiasnya jelas melebihi apapun saat itu.

Bayangkan, seumur hidup ini pertama kalinya ia bisa menyaksikan selain lewat lukisan bunga lili yang amat mempesona hatinya.

Lili calla. Jenis bunga yang tidak bisa dijumpai ditempat biasa mengingat perawatannya yang harus ditatanam dalam pot. Bayangkan seberapa besar dana yang dikeluarkan hanya untuk menjaga bunga untuk tetap hidup, pastinya hanya keluarga bangsawan yang bisa memiliki bunga mahal itu.

Matanya terus berbinar sampai aroma apel bercampur kayu manis menggelitik hidung. Baru diasadari disamping vas bunga ada teh hangat tersuguh dengan asap mengepul di permukaan cangkir. Diam-diam ia menjilat bibir, menyadari isi perut yang keroncongan karena belum diisi apapun selain roti kering sebelum lari dari kejaran pria-pria hidung belang.

Menelan ludah tergiur, tangannya terulur ragu. Menimbang seberapa pantas tindakannya mengingat sekalipun ia tidak pernah mencuri selain dari pria-pria hidung belang yang mencoba memanfaatkannya. Kalau ia tidak mengambil, perutnya akan terus protes. Jadi... bolehkah? Hanya seteguk.

"Itu teh favoritku, wangi bukan?"

Ia kembali terkesiap, cepat-cepat menajuh dari meja, merasa seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah. Matanya dengan cepat menangkap sosok lain berjalan mendekat.

Tunggu? Sejak kapan orang itu ada disana? Jadi—tingkah bodohnya telah menjadi tontonan gratis? Pipi seputih porselin kontan memerah, tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa malu yang menumpuk.

"Apa kau tidak ingin meminumnya? Tehnya hampir dingin."

Mata secerah lemon berkedip dua kali, takut-takut mengeluarkan suara. "Bolehkah?"

Tidak perlu menimbang dua kali, satu anggukan sebagai tanda pemberian izin sudah membuat tangan mungil melesat menyambar teh, menyeruput hampir habis, tak perduli rasa panas menyambar permukaan lidah.

"Astaga, Rukia. Pelan-pelan saja minumnya, tidak akan ada yang merebut."

Si mungil langsung tersedak, keterkejutan membuat seruputan berhenti tanpa ritme yang aman.

"Hei, hei... sudah kubilang kan pelan-pelan minumnya."

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku? Apakah pamanku menjualku padamu?" mata Rukia melirik waspada, dengan nafas masih sedikit tersendat iris violetnya tetap menangkap ekspresi yang sama dari pria bersuraikan orange. Seperti sedikitpun tidak ada masalah dengan kehadirannya disini, terus memandanginya dengan tatapan geli.

"Menjual?" Alis pemuda itu terangkat sebelah. "Kau tidak mengingatku?"

Kini giliran Rukia menyerinyit. Daya ingatnya memang cukup bagus, tapi bukan salah dia pula apabila penampilan itu cukup familiar namun tidak mampu tersimpan jelas di memori otaknya.

"Perahu dibalik semak-semak lili, si orange, apakah kau ingat?"

"Kau—" sekelebat ingatan kembali terputar, menampilkan wajah remaja yang putus asa antara meloloskan diri dan menjaga dua nyawa. "—Orange?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk puas. Tidak dapat dipungkiri rasa senang terpancar dari ekspresi wajahnya yang memiliki kedua alis berkerut, membuat Rukia bertanya-tanya dari mana ekspresi itu diperolehnya, karena dari yang diingat pemuda bersuraikan orange itu dulu memiliki wajah yang cukup meyenangkan. Apakah waktu sudah merubahnya?

"Seingatku namamu memang Rukia kan? Aku Kurosaki Ichigo."

Rukia sibuk berfikir, melemparkan pandangan kesekeliling ruangan, tidak sadar tangan pemuda bermarga Kurosaki sudah terulur sopan hendak meraih tangan Rukia seperti yang biasa dilakukan pemuda itu ketika menyapa perempuan dari kelas bangsawan. Tubuhnya tanpa sadar turun dari ranjang, bergerak kesetiap sudut ruangan, terpesona keindahan dekorasi indah khas Romawi kuno yang sedang cukup populer akhir-akhir ini. "Ichigo—kenapa aku bisa berada disini?"

"Pelayanku yang menemukanmu tidak sadarkan diri tidak jauh dari rumahku."

Tak kalah terpesona oleh pemandangan di depan matanya, Ichigo mengekori langkah perempuan yang beraromakan bunga lili itu. Mata kuning madunya mengintai namun tidak ingin mengusik. Membiarkan aroma lili tersebar dalam indra penciuman, membuatnya begitu mabuk pesona perempuan yang sama sekali tidak sadar telah menjerat hati sang bangsawan.

"Kenapa kau masih bisa mengingatku. Kejadian itu sudah lama, lagipula—"

Ichigo mendengus masam, rasa pahit di ujung lidah. Pertanyaan Rukia benar-benar tidak ingin dibahasnya, membuat masa-masa itu kembali seperti adegan opera sabun yang terkadang terpaksa ia hadiri demi formalitas. Memuakkan, dan menjijikan. "Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Tidak setelah semua yang terjadi."

Keduanya terjebak dalam kebisuan. Yang mereka coba bicarakan terbukti memicu rasa tidak nyaman. Dan kini mereka sedikitpun sulit untuk mengenyahkan bayang-bayang lama untuk kembali ke situasi normal.

"Kau punya ini?"

Dahi Ichigo menyerinyit, kepalanya mengadah menatap si mungil meraih buku dari atas meja kerja. Sedikit terheran melihat perempuan tertarik pada sesuatu yang bukan tugas mereka sendiri

"II Principle, Sang Pangeran," Rukia bergumam. Iris violetnya menatap takjub harta karun bernilai seisi dunia.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa menyentuh buku karya Niccolo Machiavelli. Buku terkenal yang awalnya ditulis sebagai harapan untuk memperbaiki kondisi pemerintahan di Italia Utara, kemudian menjadi buku umum dalam bepolitik. Isinya menguraikan tindakan yang bisa atau perlu dilakukan seseorang untuk mendapatkan atau mempertahankan kekuasaan. Hanya yang berasal dari keluarga bangsawan yang bisa memiliki. Buku panduan wajib bagi seorang pewaris.

Dalam hitungan detik Rukia tenggelam dalam dunia sendiri. Hanyut pada baris-baris tinta penghias tiap bait. Matanya terpesona tanpa mampu berpaling. Kebiasaan yang telah sejak dulu, tidak ada yang mampu mengalihkan perhatian ketika si mungil hanyut dalam bacaan.

Ichigo tersenyum mengamati, terlalu banyak kejutan membuatnya semakin terpesona pada perempuan beraroma lili. Perlahan tubuhnya bersinggut mendekat, semakin dekat makin mempesona pula, memberi daya tarikstatis yang tak bisa dilawan.

Mata hazel Ichigo tak kuasa menolak godaan, memperhatikan pahatan indah Rukia melebihi keidahan hasil karya lukis seniman ternama. Kedua mata bulat beririskan violet, hidung kecil nan mancung, bibir mungil merekah menggoda. Tanpa Ichigo tahu apa yang terjadi, bibirnya bergerak sendiri menyapu milik perempuan mugilnya. Memaut untuk meresapi serta menikmati rasa yang menggugah.

Separuh diri Rukia belum spenuhnya sadar apa yang terjadi. Beberapa waktu lalu ia begitu asyik membaca, menit berikunya bibirnya sudah dilumat halus. Barulah kejutan listrik itu datang, menyengat nadi ke tingkat paling sakit seperti mengeluarkan semua keburukan dari kotak pandora.

"I—Ichigo..." cepat Rukia mendorong dada Ichigo menjauh, meremas jari, rasa gelisah mulai menghantui, telapak tangan tumbuh berkeringat. Sebelum pemuda itu menangkap ada sesuatu tidak beres pada dirinya, Rukia mengambil ide spontan sebagai pengalih. "A,Aku harus pulang."

Mata Ichigo mengerjap dua kali, tidak begitu sadar reaksi penolakan yang sempat diperlihatkan Rukia secara refleks tadi. "Tinggal lah disini. Kau aman bila bersamaku. Dan kau bisa membaca sepuasmu."

"Tidak bisa, nenekku menunggu dirmah. Aku sudah tidak pulang berhari-hari, nenek pasti khawatir."

"Tidak bisakah?"

Rukia menunduk penuh rasa bersalah, menghindari menatap langsung sang pemilik hazel. "Maaf."

Ichigo menghela nafas kasar, "Buku itu untukmu. Tunggulah—"

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa, Ichigo. Nenek—"

"Aku hanya akan mengatarmu pulang, bukan ingin memaksamu lagi."

Rukia menunuduk malu, tidak lagi berani menatap wajah Ichigo karena semburat merah mulai merambat di permukaan pipinya. "I,Ichigo."

Langkah kaki Ichigo yang nyaris mencapai pintu terhenti dan berbalik menghadapi wajah tertunduk Rukia. "Ya?"

"Kau berbau kayu manis, sangat hangat."

Ah—apakah itu pujian? Kali ini Ichigo yang di buat kewalahan, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang makin ketara karena kejujuran gadis lugu yang telah menjerat hatinya.

.

.

Kereta kuda dengan pahatan logo khusus bergerak memasuki daerah perkampungan kumuh pinggiran kota. Beberapa tatapan terpana tidak luput dari pejalan kaki saat kemewahan kereta melintas. Sayang kaca jendela cukup gelap tertutup tirai hingga bagian dalam tak bisa di curi lihat.

Didalamnya duduk seorang pemuda bersurai orange, dengan dahi berkerut namun memiliki senyum sumringah bak remaja kasmaran. Cukup aneh. Jelas hal tersebut pemandangan yang tidak biasa, mengingat pemuda tersebut cukup terkenal sebagai orang yang dingin.

Si pemilik mata hazel tersenyum lagi, melirik beberapa tumpukan buku beserta seikat besar rangkaian bunga lili tertata rapi disamping tempat duduk. Kali ini ia membawa Diskursus tentang Livio karya Niccolo Machiavelli dan beberapa buku lainnya. Senjata pamungkas untuk dijadikan alasan kenapa ia mencari gadisnya yang baru terpisahkan 24 jam. Walau harus menelan kekecewaan karena ia telah ditolak kemarin, bukan bearti ia juga harus menahan diri ketika rindu melanda memaksa ingin berjumpa dengan gadisnya.

"Kita sudah sampai, _Sir_."

Tidak membuang waktu menunggu sang pelayan membukakan pintu, ia berinisiatif turun lebih dulu, penuh tampilan percaya diri membawa rangkaian bunga.

Dahi si orange menyrinyit. "Sebuah bar murahan?"

"Ini tempat usaha pamannya, _Sir_."

"A—" mengangguk mengerti, langkahnya mulai berjalan santai kedalam, tidak ingin menuntut lebih banyak lagi penjelasan yang semakin menyita waktu.

.

.

Tubuh kecil Rukia melompat-lompat, berusaha maksimal meraih buku yang diacung-acungkan seperti ia adalah ikan yang sedang berusaha menangkap umpan. Wajahnya kian putus asa mengingat tinggi badannya tidak akan pernah bisa menjangkau, tapi ia tidak ingin menyerah—tidak karena buku itu adalah II Principle kesayangannya yang belum selesai dibaca.

"Kembalikan padaku, Paman! Aku tidak menucurinya dari lemarimu, itu aku dapatkan dari seorang teman."

"Cih!" pria berambut merah muda—paman Rukia—menyembunyikan buku di belakang punggung, menghalau jangkauan Rukia yang kian agresif. "Kalau kau ingin membaca, membacalah bersama teman-temanku."

Menggeram, Rukia mengejar harta karun kesayangan ketika buku itu dilemparkan ke atas meja, tempat dimana pria-pria yang disebut pamannya sebagai 'teman' tengah menertawakan aksi Rukia. Tampaknya walau tidak mau Rukia harus menjadi bahan mainan pamannya yang baik hati.

Mencoba mengabaikan, Rukia duduk disalah satu kursi kosong dan mulai membuka halaman terakhir dibaca. Bau minuman keras serta asap rokok kental memenuhi rongga pernafasan, alasan pertama Rukia tidak menyukai teman-teman pamannya adalah karena mereka cukup mabuk dan tentu akan ada tindak tak menyenangkan menyusul nantinya.

"Hei, Rukia," salah seorang mulai berani mendekat, entah yang mana—Rukia terlalu fokus pada buku hingga tak begitu ambil pusing. "Kenapa kau tidak gunakan saja tubuhmu itu untuk menyenangkan kami? Aku yakin kau akan laris mengingat kau cukup cantik."

Ada beberapa respon tawa dari beberapa laki-laki yang masih satu meja. Masih, Rukia mengabaikan. Membalik halaman berikutnya meski nafas berbau alkohol mengendus tengkuknya. Belum saatnya kabur ketika ada fakta pamannya masih berada di ruang sebelah dan belum sedikitpun beranjak pergi keluar. Kalau ia melawan, nanti pastinya akan—hei, apakah ada yang bilang kesabaran itu ada batasnya?

Laki-laki tak bermoral itu mengendus seperti seekor anjing, Rukia diam. Ditatap dengan tatapan tidak senonoh—pun, Rukia masih menahan diri tidak melayangkan tamparan. Tapi—tidak ada toleransi ketika mereka mencoba menggerayangi.

"Cukup!" Rukia membanting buku di atas meja, berniat melemparkan caci maki ketika seseorang sudah mendahului dengan melayangkan tinju ke wajah laki-laki tak bermoral.

Wajah Rukia menganga, di depan matanya seperti adegan dalam sebuah karya-karya fiksi yang pernah dibaca—satu per satu laki-laki yang hampir melecehkannya jatuh tumbang. Semua terjadi begitu singkat, detik berikutnya tangannya telah diraih dan diseret paksa keluar. Apa ini?

"I,Ichigo!" akhirnya Rukia menemukan suara yang sempat hilang, mereka sudah berada di luar, langkah tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. "Kita mau kemana, Ichigo?"

"Kerumahku. Kau tidak boleh tinggal disini lagi."

"Tidak!" Rukia menggeleng, menarik paksa tanggannya hingga langkah keduanya terhenti. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini!"

Ichigo mengusap kepala gusar. "Ayolah, Rukia—"

"Tidak, Ichigo. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pergi."

"Apa lagi yang kau harapkan dengan tinggal disini? Bersamaku kau bisa hidup enak, bisa membaca sesuka hatimu. Tempat sampah ini tidak layak untukmu."

"Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali aku tidak akan ikut. Kalau kau ingin pergi, pergi saja sendiri."

Rasa panas menjalas hingga ke ubun-ubun Ichigo, penolakan Rukia telah menjatuhkan harga dirinya berkeping-keping, menyulut emosi yang tidak bisa dibendung. Tidak tahukah seumur hidup Kurosaki Ichigo tidak pernah ditolak selain oleh perempuan bertubuh mungil itu?

"Baik! Kau sendiri yang bilang begitu, jangan pernah datang padaku dan menyesalinya!"

Nafas Rukia tertahan, pandangannya mengabur menatap punggung lebar Ichigo. Dadanya berubah sesak, nyeri menekan-nekan di tiap denyut nadi.

Dia pergi.

Satu-satunya tempat Rukia bisa bernafas, mungkin satu-satunya orang yang paling mengerti dirinya. Dan Rukia sudah mengusirnya. Kekecewaan menghinggapi, perasaan serupa yang Rukia rasakan ketika membiarkan pemuda itu pergi sendiri bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Apakah ini yang terakhir kalinya? Akankah mereka bisa bertemu dikesempatan lain?

Menyesal? Tentu. Tapi ini adalah pilihan. Seberapa besar keinginannya mengikuti kata hati—ikut dengan Ichigo, tetap saja ia tidak bisa mengabaikan fakta ada seorang nenek yang begitu membutuhkannya. Rukia adalah tempat nenek menghibur diri, Rukia mungkin menjadi alasan nenek yang sakit-sakitan masih bertahan hingga sekarang. Tidak bisa dibayangkan apabila tidak ada Rukia disisinya yang merawat. Ini adalah kesempatan kedua yang ditawarkan padanya untuk meraih kebebasan. Apakah mungkin kesempatan bisa sampai tiga kali nantinya?

"Ah—rupanya kau disini, tikus kecil."

Tubuh Rukia menegang, seketika berbalik menghadapi pria berambut merah muda yang berdiri menyeramkan di belakang punggung. Yah—kenyataan harus di hadapi, mungkin sudah saatnya di pukuli lagi.

"Tidak perlu takut begitu, aku tidak ingin memukulimu sekarang. Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu, kau—adalah makhluk yang paling sial di dunia ini. Sayang nenek tidak bisa melihatmu di saat terakhirnya."

"Saat terakhir? Pa,paman, jangan bilang—"

"Apa lagi memang? Nenek tua itu memang baru saja meninggal."

.

.

Langkah kaki Rukia tertatih-tatih. Kaki telanjangnya mulai terasa perih dan membeku, menapaki rerumputan rawa yang tajam. Cuaca diluar begitu dingin menusuk, angin kencang terus bergemuruh menggoyangkan bunga-bunga lili yang tumbuh di pinggir danau, sepertinya akan turun hujan.

Tubuh Rukia menggigil ketika rintik hujan mulai turun, tangannya semakin memeluk erat buku di dalam mantel, berharap harta satu-satunya yang berhasil ia selamatkan tetap terjaga aman walau mungkin hujan akan meleburkannya beberapa saat lagi. Tangan kecilnya menyeka air mata ketika dirasa semakin banyak berlinang. Meringis ketika tetesan kecil lolos membasahi sudut bibirnya yang masih memiliki jejak darah mengering.

"Nenek..." isaknya pelan.

Tidak ada lagi tempat untuk pulang baginya. Ia telah lari, pergi dari penjara yang dulu membelenggunya. Hanya selang satu hari—Rukia bersumpah ia tidak melakukan apapun yang memancing emosi pamannya selain duduk diam dikamar, namun pamannya sudah memperlakukannya seperti barang yang bisa di mainkan oleh teman-temannya. Mereka nyaris memperkosanya—lagi.

Di dunia ini, Rukia jauh lebih memilih mati daripada harus menjadi santapan hidup-hidup. Ia tidak ingin mengulang kejadian yang pernah menjadi momok menakutkan sepanjang hidup. Cukuplah sekali ia merasakan bagaimana menjadi objek pemuas nafsu orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Tahukah orang itu seberapa jijiknya Rukia pada diri sendiri ketika memori itu kembali? Tentu dia tidak tahu. Karena orang itu juga korban. Dan tetap—orang itu berada dalam posisi dimana Rukia tidak bisa menyalahkannya.

" _Larilah, Tikus! Kau akan menyesalinya! Kau pasti cuma akan menjadi wanita murahan yang berkeliaran di jalan sana!"_

Rukia menggelengkan kepala kuat, tetesan hujan hampir membuat seluruh tubuhnya basah. Menyapu habis noda-noda kotoran sisa pelariannya, tetapi tidak bisa menghapus kenangan serta sumpah serapah pamannya disaat kakinya berlari meninggalkan rumah. Dadanya perih, berdenyut kian menyakitkan.

" _Hei! Pergilah, gelandangan! Jangan berdiri di pagar rumah majikan kami!"_

Ya, tidak ada tempat untuknya kembali. Pamannya mengusirnya, dan orang yang menawarkannya tempat tinggal—juga sepertinya sudah memerintahkan penjaganya untuk tidak menerimanya satu langkahpun menyentuh pagar rumah mewah itu.

Hujan semakin lebat, menambah berat pundak yang terbebani. Pandangan Rukia mengabur, entah karena derasnya hujan atau linangan air mata membuat matanya tidak memperhatikan langkah sampai tersandung hingga bukunya terlepas—terlempar ke dalam danau. Seketika Rukia berdiri, mengejar buku kesayangannya tenggelam ke dalam danau, terjun tak perduli pekat air tidak menampakan dasar. Dan seolah seperti simbolis, baik buku II Principle dan Rukia tidak pernah terlihat mengapung ke permukaan.

.

.

"Ya, Tuhan! Mana pelayan? Cepat ambilkan handuk!" Tessai panik mengikuti tuan besarnya, memanggili setiap pelayan yang lalu sembari membantu membukakan pintu kamar. Langkah Ichigo tidak berkurang sama sekali kecepatannya, tidak begitu perduli kepala pelayan kerepotan menyamakan langkah.

Satu jam yang lalu, tanpa pemberitahuan yang jelas majikannya pergi dengan kuda kesayangannya, menembus cuaca berangin tanpa memperdulikan langit yang menggelap. Dan sekarang majikan bersurai orangenya kembali, basah kuyup kehujanan, serta paket pelengkap menggendong seorang perempuan yang tidak asing lagi bagi si kepala pelayan. Perempuan itu jelas jauh lebih mengerikan kondisinya, karena tubuhnya terus menggigil saat majikan berkepala orangenya meletakkannya di atas tempat tidur.

"Kenapa gerak kalian lambat sekali?" Tessai berteriak ke lorong, membentak bawahan-bawahan yang lari tergesah mencapai kamar utama. Mereka membawa banyak handuk dan baju ganti. Tanpa menunggu perintah lain, mereka dengan sigap mengeringkan majikannya dengan handuk dan beberapa menghampiri perempuan di atas tempat tidur untuk digantikan pakaiannya. "Cepat—"

"Tinggalkan ruangan ini."

" _Sir_?" Tessai menyerinyit, semua pelayan pun tidak luput dari ekspresi kebingungan. Antara mengikuti perintah majikan atau kepala pelayan, mereka masih terdiam menunggu.

Si surai orange—Kurosaki Ichigo melangkah mendekati ranjang, melepas mantel yang dikenakan sampai jatuh ke lantai.

"Cepat pergi. Aku sedang tidak ingin melihat siapapun sekarang."

Tessai terdiam sejenak, banyak pertimbangan berdebat dalam benak, tapi perintah mutlak dari majikan—apakah pernah bisa di tolak?

"Baik. Kami mengerti, _Sir_."

.

.

Tubuh telanjang Ichigo merangkak masuk dalam selimut, dilantai telah menumpuk pakaian basah yang tidak jelas lagi siapa pemiliknya. Tidak perduli badanyan masih cukup basah, ia hanya bersikap seolah hal itu biasa ia lakukan. Matanya begitu intens menatap sosok yang menggigil hebat di bawanya, bibirnya memucat, dan kulit putihnya menyamai dinginnya es.

"Rukia..." Ichigo bergumam, menyapukan bibir pada persimpangan leher sosok di bawahnya, tubuh itu tetap menggigil kedinginan. "Kau bisa mendengarku, hn?"

"Di,dingin..." hanya bisikan pelan, Rukia merapatkan diri ketika merasakan hawa hangat menggesek kulit telanjangnya. Insting alami membuatnya mencari suhu hangat disaat tubuhnya menggigil hebat begini. Tidak perduli apa yang sedang ia lakukan, ia hanya terus merapat.

Entah karena perasaan yang bercampur aduk atau karena dingin yang membuat otaknya tidak mampu berfikir lagi. Ichigo ingat ia masih marah pada perempuan itu, perempuan yang telah mematahkan hatinya dan menolak mentah-mentah segala perlindungan yang hendak ia berikan. Oleh karena itu ia memilih pergi ke danau tempat yang dulu ditunjukkan Rukia padanya, mencoba menenangkan diri meskipun hujan terus mengguyur. Tapi bukan perasaan tenang di peroleh, jantungnya kembali di tantang kekuatannya ketika berdenyut kuat melihat Rukia melompat ke dalam danau.

Demi Tuhan, apakah perempuan itu mencoba bunuh diri? Apakah perempuan itu pernah berfikir apa yang akan terjadi kalau saja Ichigo tidak berada di sana saat itu.

Kemarahan meracuni pikiran, menggelapkan mata memicu jalan pintas bagi si surai orange. "Setelah malam ini—tidak ada jalan untuk kembali, Rukia. Kau harus tahu akulah pemilikmu."

Ichigo mendaratkan ciuman pada permukaan bibir Rukia, memaut berkali-kali walau tidak ada balasan dari si mungil. Gairahnya telah mendominasi hingga tidak memperdulikan apapun selain menjamah gadisnya.

Sapuan lembut pada permukaan bibir menghantarkan rangsangan berbeda pada perempuan bersurai hitam tersebut, ada nuansa aneh menyeruak bersamaan dengan perasaan jijik, membuatnya nyaris mengeluarkan isi perutnya yang terasa teraduk.

"Ti,tidak, hentikan! Jangan!" diantara nafas tercekik tangan lemah Rukia mendorong-dorong sumber kehangatan yang sejenak berhasil memberi kenyamanan. Sayang tidak lagi untuk sekarang. Tidak disaat sentuhan mengembalikan kenangan yang berhasil ia kubur dalam-dalam, tidak disaat nuansa yang begitu ia takuti merambat ke setiap indranya, tidak lagi.

"Kumohon hentikan, Ichigo!"

Ichigo berhenti, tapi tangis yang terlanjur keluar tidak bisa berhenti.

Mata hazel Ichigo memandang penuh tanya. Hatinya bimbang, sedikit ragu atas keputusannya sejenak. Tapi tekadnya telah bulat, mengeraskan hati kembali memaut bibir Rukia meskipun perempuan itu masih terisak.

Pekikkan Rukia teredam dalam ciuman kuat, tangannya berusaha mendorong lagi namun dicekal kuat disamping bantal. Ichigo sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menghentikan segala. Mungkin memang benar, Rukia ketakutan. Tapi tugasnyalah untuk menghapus ketakutan Rukia.

Tidak perduli tubuh kecil Rukia mengeliat resah, juga berkali-kali dorongan penolakan. Ichigo terus menghujani Rukia dengan ciuman. Keegoisan menguasai pewaris tunggal Kurosaki. Ia tidak ingin, malam yang terlewat tanpa memiliki apa yang diinginkan, ia juga tidak ingin ketakutan terus menghantui gadis itu.

.

.

Ketukan pelan membuat Ichigo membenahi posisi tidur, menarik selimut lebih tinggi setelah menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran ranjang yang nyaman. Tidak lama pintu terbuka, menampilakan sosok kepala pelayan membawa nampan dengan dua cangkir kosong dan sebuah teko antik mengepulkan uap panas beraroma apel dan kayu manis. Ichigo sama sekali tidak memperahatikan ketika nampan di letakan di meja sebelah tempat tidur, ia terlalu sibuk mengamati wajah tidur malaikat kecil yang telah menghangatkan ranjangnya.

" _Appel cinnamon tea_ Anda, _Sir_. Dan tentunya—saya juga membawa pesanan spesial Anda."

"Ah—" Ichigo mengangkat kepala, tersenyum penuh rasa puas. "Suruh mereka duduk, Tessai. Jangan biarkan mereka kelelahan berdiri setelah menempuh perjalan jauh."

"Baik, _Sir_." Tessai membungkukkan badan memahami instruksi, memberi isyarat pada beberapa orang penjaga mendudukkan dua orang tamu spesial Kurosaki Ichigo dini hari.

Wajah cemberut bercampur kesal, kedua tamu terpaksa mengikuti. Kedua tangan mereka dirantai kuat, dan beberapa orang penjaga terus mengawasi dengan ketat di belakang.

"Apakah kalian mengingatku?"

Rambut merah muda memalingkan wajah, menolak menerima situasi yang sudah berubah dari kata menguntungkan. Tengah malam, beberapa orang bertopeng hitam menyergap dan menyeret paksa mereka. Membawa menempuh perjalanan jauh dengan mata tertutup serta tangan terikat. Mulanya memang belum paham situasi, beruntung si rambut merah muda berotak encer hingga tak perlu susah menebak bahwa mereka sudah di ringkus. Sekarang, perlawanan dalam bentuk apapun tidak akan merubah yang sudah terjadi.

"Szayel Aporro Granz dan Yammy Ilargo, ckckck... aku beri kabar gembira, ini adalah terakhir kalinya kalian bisa melihat Rukia."

"Dasar kau makhluk tidak berguna, tiduri saja tikus itu sesuka hatimu! Aku yakin dia juga nantinya akan lari darimu karena tahu fungsinya hanya ditempat tidur. Aku juga tidak butuh—"

Tessai muncul sebagai penengah. Menghalagi pemandangan Ichigo yang tertutupi punggung kepala pelayan yang menyuguhkan teh pada kedua tamu. Tidak jelas apa yang di lakukan sang kepala pelayan, pastinya wajah Szayel memucat ketika Tessai berdiri ke tempat semula—disamping ranjang Ichigo.

Ichigo berdecak pelan. Cukup lucu. Manusia tidak perduli miskin maupun kaya, harga diri sering menjadi nomor satu ketimbang nyawa. Tidakah si rambut merah muda sadar bahwa peruntungannya berada di tangan Kurosaki Ichigo? "Singkirkan mereka dari pandanganku."

Tessai membungkuk patuh, keluar bersama kedua tamu majikan setelah memberi isyarat pada penjaga yang mengekori untuk menyeret mereka berdua. Membiarkan pintu tertutup, mengembalikan kembali ruang privasi sang majikan.

"Ini akhir dari semua, Rukia. Pamanmu akan di penjara seumur hidup." Ichigo mengusap surai hitam yang menyembul di balik selimut, tidak berniak menyibaknya, takut mengganggu tidur perempuan itu. "Kau bukan penghias tempat tidurku. Kau lebih beharga dari itu. Karena kau—" perkataan Ichigo berhenti di antara helaan nafas. Alih-alih melanjutkan, pemuda itu lebih memilih memejamkan mata, membiarkan waktu menyimpan rahasia terdalamnya dalam kebisuan. Tubuh Ichigo sedikit bergeser, membungkukkan badan mendekati puncak kepala Rukia. Bibirnya bergerak dalam bisikan pelan.

.

.

Rukia merintih pelan, persendiannya berdenyut menyakitan ketika tangannya memaksakan diri meraih buku di rak paling atas. Semangat pantang menyerah membuatnya mengabaikan kondisi fisik yang belum terlalu pulih, tidak berhenti menjangkau deretan rak—bila dilihat kasat mata cukup mustahil untuk di jangkau tubuh setinggi Rukia.

"Kau sudah melihat nona yang dibawa oleh tuan besar minggu kemarin?"

Lagi-lagi.

Suara pelan di ujung lorong berhasil menghilangkan minat Rukia pada deretan buku-buku yang telah menjadi incaran. Tubuhnya merosot duduk di lantai, tidak perduli gaun begitu indah yang dikenakan akan kusut. Membiarkan sepasang indra pendengar lebih tajam mendapat informasi.

Setiap hari pelayan-pelayan di rumah besar itu tak pernah berhenti menjadikan dirinya sebagai bahan gunjingan. Mempermasalahkan dirinya yang tidak jelas asal usulnya mampu menjadi burung penghuni sangkar emas. Apakah mereka pikir Rukia menyukainya? Ayolah... tanya pada perempuan seisisi dunia bagaimana perasaan mereka ketika harus bangun di pagi hari dalam keadaan tanpa busana, dan parahnya lagi sumber penyebab semua sudah lebih dari seminggu tidak pernah terlihat. Berarti tidak sepenuhnya salah ketika para pelayan mulai menggunjingkan. Satu patah kata pun tidak ada untuk sebagai bukti pengklarifikasian apakah Rukia perempuan buangan atau—simpanan?

"Tuan besar meminta kita melayani dengan sebaik-baiknya, tapi sekalipun perempuan itu tidak pernah dikunjungi oleh tuan besar."

Menghembuskan nafas, perempuan berpostur tubuh mungil itu menegakkan badan, langkah kakinya membawa dirinya pada tirai besar yang memberi pemandangan langsung ke taman belakang.

Hamparan bunga lili yang begitu indah.

Seandainya Rukia tidak pernah melihat taman itu, ia mungkin tidak tahu bangsawan menakutkan seperti Ichigo menyukai bunga lili—selain teh apel dan kayu manis.

"Indahnya bunga-bunga itu." Rukia bergumam untuk dirinya sendiri. Setidaknya ia masih bisa mengungkapakan apa yang ada di kepalanya meskipun harus berdialog sendiri. Sejak kecil ia telah terbiasa sendiri kan, tak ada masalah untuk itu. Tapi—terkurung di kediaman Kurosaki...

"Ya, saya setuju, Nona."

Rukia terlonjak, tubuhnya berbalik untuk mendapati wajahnya menabrak dada bidang milik pria jangkung berbadan tegap. Langkah kakinya refleks mundur beberapa langkah, menunduk tidak nyaman atas kehadiran pria yang akhir-akhir ini amat ketat mengawasinya.

"Sudah saatnya Anda turun, Nona." Pria itu membungkuk hormat, memberi jalan agar Rukia berjalan lebih dulu. "Semua orang sudah menunggu di bawah."

"Tessai."

"Ya?"

"Saat aku turun nanti," Rukia menelan ludah susah payah, berusaha mengeluarkan suara yang kian tercekat di tenggorongkan. "Apa yang akan terjadi?"

Pria berkulit hitam tersebut menatap datar sembari menyunggingkan senyum tipis, tidak sedikitpun memberikan gambaran jawaban apa yang Rukia ingginkan.

Ah—Rukia mengerti arti dari tatapan tajam itu. Mungkin ia memang bukang dari kalangan terpelajar, tapi ia juga tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak bisa menangkap isyarat tanpa lisan dari sang kepala pelayan. Tidak boleh ada lagi pertanyaan.

Menunduk patuh tubuh mungil Rukia berjalan lebih dulu, membiarkan Tessai mengekori di belakang. Kesunyian koridor sirna ketika langkah mendekati tangga utama, samar-samar alunan musik klasik menggema di setiap sudut lorong, gemerlap lampu hias mulai menerangi langkah nona muda, begitu belia namun tetap mencoba memberi tampilan sebaik mungkin.

"Angkat kepala Anda, Nona. Anda harus berjalan sendiri ke ujung tangga, disana Tuan sudah menunggu Anda."

Yang dikatakan Tessai benar. Melewati puluhan anak tangga membuat Rukia menemukan sosok familiar dengan rangkaian surai orange di kepala. Sunyum miring penuh kebanggaan di saat tangannya terulur menyambut kedatangan Rukia dengan sopan. Rukia menyambut dengan kaku, mengikuti segala skenario yang tengah dilakoni disaat semua pasang mata mulai tertuju padanya. Ribuan tanya muncul tidak dapat disembunyikan ketika sang pewaris yang begitu tersohor menggandeng gadis belia yang tidak di ketahui asal usulnya.

"Kau sedikit kaku, Rukia," pemuda penggandeng tangan Rukia berbisik di samping telinganya, langkah mereka teratur, seirama dengan alunan musik. "Santai saja."

Santai?

"Mereka semua membicarakanku," Rukia berbisik, membiarkan suaranya semakin tertelan suara meriahnya pesta. Tidak pula ia tahu untuk apa acara itu di adakan, ia hanya tahu Kurosaki Ichigo telah kembali. Setelah berhari-hari tidak menampakan batang hidung, mengadakan pesta besar-besaran yang harus di hadiri Rukia.

"Tentu saja mereka begitu, kau kan calon nyonya rumah ini."

Langkah Rukia tidak bisa tidak berhenti, kedua matanya membesar dengan ekspresi terkejut. Mulutnya terbuka, tapi tidak sedikitpun kata-kata yang keluar. Banyak pikiran yang simpang siur berdebat dalam kepala, mencoba memahami situasi apa yang tengah terjadi padanya.

"Kau—sudah berhari-hari tidak mengunjungiku," suara Rukia tercekat di tenggorokan, meminimalisir setiap telinga-telinga yang mencoba mendengar. "Para pelayan mengatakan aku adalah simpananmu, kau juga mengurungku tanpa alasan yang jelas. Lalu—kenapa sekarang kau katakan aku adalah calon nyonya rumah ini?"

"Rukia—" jeda panjang bagi sang pewaris untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, otaknya sendiri bingung memilah kata, berbicara bukanlah keahliannya. "Kau suka bunga lili?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku, jawabanmu akan menjelaskan semuanya. Aku ulangi, kau suka bunga lili?"

"Su,suka."

"Buku?"

Rukia mengangguk tanpa suara.

"Dan—apakah kau menyukai teh apel kayu manis?"

Rukia terpekur, kalimatnya menggantung karena memorinya melayang ke malam penculikan Ichigo, malam pertemuan pertama mereka. Apel dan kayu manis, bukankah itu aroma yang khas ketika ia merengkuh tubuh Ichigo malam itu. Pipi Rukia tumbuh memerah, terbayang kehangatan yang selalu memberi pengaruh besar pada dirinya. Ah—kalau tidak salah dulu ia pernah memuji pemuda itu sehangat aroma kayu manis. Mungkinkah?

"Aku suka."

Senyum Ichigo mengembang. Jawaban-jawaban dari Rukia sudah lebih cukup, terlebih lagi ekspresi pada pertanyaan terakhir. Pemuda itu memantapkan langkah, mengeratkan gandengan membawa gadisnya ke kerumunan tamu-tamu untuk di pamerkan. "Baguslah, karena aku juga suka bunga lili."

Diantara debaran jantung, Rukia membiarkan setiap perasaannya mengalir ke denyut nadi, meresap ke bagian-bagian terkecil dirinya. Entah itu baik atau buruk, dia belajar untuk berkompromi dengan hatinya. Perasaan yang tidak dimengerti namun begitu hangat, seperti reaksi kimia yang dimunculkan saat menghirup aroma kayu manis dan apel bersamaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Apple And Cinnamons_

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

Oke... untuk pertama kalinya mengetik OneShoot untuk _challenge_... terima kasih buat panitia yang sudah memberi kesempatan Mey untuk ikutan _challenge_ :)

Ini buat semua fans IchiRuki yang berusaha menghidupkan fandom Bleach lagi, special for you, Stevani yang ultah April kemarin, buat Agi dan Eni-neesan yang baru nemu beberapa bulan ini, buat para tante, teman-teman IchiRuki FC. Kenal semuanya kayak nemu uang seratus ribu ditengah jalan sepi pas akhir bulan, bahagianya itu nyessss...

Satu pertanyaan... apakah fic yang lebih cocok multi chap ini terasa aneh ketika disatukan menjadi oneShoot?

Mind R & R?


End file.
